Episode 3 of Faraway
Air Date August 29th, 2016 Synopsis The episode opens with the team riding dinos/Geist to a quarry to try to find Eternal Knight and the Trollitia. Livia explains that nothing is really real in the Faraway. Nebraska tries to understand fancy words like "hydrogen" and "paper mache". Sarah reminds everyone of her passive aggressive nature against the backdrop of a Jurassic World montage. The whole group waxes philosophical in a moral discussion about the Trollitia. GliCh mods a dino so it shoots frickin' laser beams. Nebraska feels inadequate. Arriving at the quarry, the team is beset upon by velociraptors. Nebraska splats one against a wall then pulls a Captain America shield manoever to protect GliCh and her dino Firewall. Arida jumps in to save "My poor dear Nebraska"... or was that a Freudian slip? Livia splats another with a portal. Arida. Geist goes big game hunter dragging Cross behind him and takes out 2 more. Petunia pulls a Mortal Kombat fatality on the last 2 attacking dinos and they win. They find a camp where the Trollitia killed and destroyed everyone and everything. As they approach the Trollitia headquarters they find a desert that should not be there. They try to cross but it ends up being like quicksand. Nebraska eventually figures out the whole thing was a feedback loop from the Trollitia and turns it off. They find they are actually stuck in tar near the quarry and see a Dickbutt painted nearby (Trollitia indeed!). They manage to get out including having Geist slingshot Eaves into a glass bush. There are some Livia/Eaves feelz. The team arrives at a mineshaft enterance. The Trollitia have set many puzzles and traps to get into the headquarters (AKA Zac plays mind games on the players). They encounter a zombie kitten in an elevator, which Petunia Does Not Want. They NOPE that thing pretty quick mostly thanks to Eaves dropping a big brick on it. Geist tries to give Nebraska a special probe but he just ends up falling out of the way. There are some chat NPC trolls who appear wearing invisibility hoodies. They recite their very non Green Lantern pledge and attack. One of them has what is probably the fastest NPC death ever thanks to GliCh. Their battle cry is "Chaos!" GliCh might be working out some issues pummeling these guys. Zombie T-Rex appears. The trolls get scared and one pees. Arida uses that to make a frozen block to hold him in place. The T-Rex decides it is hungry for a troll-flavoured sno-cone. The team finds out that the Trollitia think the whole thing is some kind of VR game. The T-Rex having finished eating tosses most of the group across the room with it's tail. Unfortunately this mean Arida ends up impaled on a piece of Rebar. She pulls some kind of bloodbending trick to try not to bleed to death. Eternal Knight arrives in time to save the day but the damn T-Rex won't die. MissEaves uses her power to bring Arida to her happy place in order to try to save her. It helps somewhat. They borrow Eternal Knight's steed to get to a nearby village. Eternal Knight and GliCh remain behind and use fire to finally kill the beast. They try to question the remaining troll but do not get much out of him and GliCh is so frustrated she just kills him. Fade to black.